


can I move to outer space (wanna catch the first ship to the moon)

by AuthorUnkind



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey Duck-centric, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Della Duck, Kid Donald Duck, Parent Donald Duck, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: "I hate it here" Della screams as she storms into their shared bedroom. She slams the door behind her, and Donald hears Uncle Scrooge yell at her for it from down the hall. "Let's run away""Run away?" he repeats. Della has already grabbed her rucksack and started shoving things in it. "Run where?""Anywhere!  Space!  The moon!  Pluto!  I don't care!" she says throwing her hands up in despair. "As long as it's away from him!"-Or, Della, Donald, and Dewey and flying.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	can I move to outer space (wanna catch the first ship to the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> What uo party people I was thinking about Dewey as a pilot and To the Moon by Isaac Waddington came on shuffle and-!!! Really good song be sure to check it out!!
> 
> Dewey centric, typed on my phone, sorry for typos, enjoy! xxx

"I hate it here" Della screams as she storms into their shared bedroom. She slams the door behind her, and Donald hears Uncle Scrooge yell at her for it from down the hall. "Let's run away"

"Run away?" he repeats. Della has already grabbed her rucksack and started shoving things in it. "Run where?"

"Anywhere! Space! The moon! Pluto! I don't care!" she says throwing her hands up in despair. "As long as it's away from him!"

"You fight with Uncle Scrooge again?" Donald asks, climbing off his bed and crossing the room to her. 

"How'd you know?" Della says sarcastically.

"Lucky guess" Donald replies, making Della roll her eyes. "You gonna need your JWG in space?"

"You never know" Della laughs, swatting him lightly with the book. "You can bring your guitar"

"Thanks" Donald deadpans. "But I'm not going to space because you're fighting with Scrooge. I prefer to stay on Earth, thanks"

"We'll stay on Earth then" Della says. "As boring as that is. We'll go anywhere you want!"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere!!"

"I've always wanted to go to Brazil..." Donald contemplates. "But we'll need plane tickets-"

"I'll fly!" Della is excited now and Donald laughs, her sudden happiness contagious.

"Or we could camp in the backyard" Donald suggests carefully. "Just us, your terrible scary stories, s'mores, and the stars"

"That's not Brazil" Della sulks. "But....it sounds nice."

"I'll get the snacks, you get the tent" Donald says and Della agrees.

They don't talk about why she argued with Uncle Scrooge, about how she doesn't feel like she fits in Scrooge's world, about missing their parents. It's just them tonight.

-

"Space Don!" she exclaims. "The stars! Don't you want to see it?"

"No" Donald mumbles. "Go to sleep"

"I'm too excited to sleep" Della says, staring out the window. 

"I'm not" Donald grumbles.

"You're not excited about your future niblings?" she teases

"Not at 3am" Donald points out. "Now go to sleep"

"I'm going to give them the stars" Della says, beaming as she looks out at the night sky again. "It's what they deserve"

"And what? I don't deserve a night's sleep?". Donald asks, pulling the blanket over his head. "They're gonna hatch soon Dells, you need to be rested for it, not looking to the stars"

-

"Dewey what are you doing?" Huey asks as he enters their bedroom.

"Running away" Dewey explains. He dumps his school books and notes out of his bag and starts shoving his clothes in it. "You coming?"

"Coming where?" Huey asks, confusion apparent in his voice. 

"I don't know. I don't care. Cape Suzette? The moon? To find our mom?!". Dewey cries. "Just away from this boat and Uncle Donald!"

"And you're taking your DJ Daft Duck helmet to the moon? You think you'll need it there?" Huey asks, pulling it out of Dewey's bag 

"You never know" Dewey argues. "You can bring your JWG, and Louie can bring his money. We'll figure it out"

"You fight with Uncle Donald again?" Louie asks from his bunk.

"Yeah Smartiepants, how did you know?" Dewey asks sarcastically.

"Gut feeling" Louie says, getting up from his bed. "I don't have the energy to go to space"

"And we can't fly a rocket" Huey points out

"I could figure it out" Dewey insists.

"Also we don't have a rocket" Huey says.

"And again, no energy" Louie repeats.

"Ugh!" Dewey grunts. "Details!"

"Why don't we camp on deck?" Huey suggests softly. 

"We can watch a scary movie on my phone" Louie suggests "And Huey can make us snacks"

"That....that actually sounds nice" Dewey smiles, putting down his bags. "But I get to choose the movie"

"Deal" his brothers agree. They don't talk about what happened, about the fight, or about their mom. It's just them. 

-

"Can I learn to fly?"

"No"

"Mom could fly at my age" Dewey points out.

"There's laws about that kind of thing now" Donald says. "Eat your breakfast"

"Laws aren't for rich people" Louie says. 

"We're not rich people" Donald says, before taking a large gulp of his coffee.

"Uncle Scrooge is rich"

"And how many laws do you see him following?"

"I-"

-

"Launchpad can you teach me to fly?"

"Sorry little buddy, your Uncle Donald said I'm not to." To his credit, Launchpad did seem genuinely apologetically.

"Did he say I can't sit in the passenger seat and help?" Dewey tried.

"Yeah"

"Did he say I can't watch?" he tried

"Yeah"

"Did he say I can't watch videos on how to do it while you fly?"

"Yeah"

Phooey.

-

"Mom's teaching me to fly" Dewey said. "We met this guy called Kit and he showed me cloudsurfing but I want to be a pilot now and mom is teaching me! Isn't that cool Uncle Donald?"

"A pilot" Donald repeats. "Dewey look at me."

Dewey freezes where he is, no longer running around in excitement. Uncle Donald bends down to look him in the eye, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I would never discourage you doing what you want" he begins and Dewey nods. Unless it's dangerous, Uncle Donald is very supportive. "But I mean it when I say this Dew. The sky is the limit. Literally."

"The sky is the limit" Dewey repeats.

"It's just a plane" Della says. "No space"

"No space"

**Author's Note:**

> My fics are really just like: ends
> 
> Lol Lmk what you think! Have a great day!!! Xxx


End file.
